The War Of Crystalclan and the Man Eating Pies
By FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 11:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ive had two sabatauges and there is something I gotta say.Im ready to kill.I come from place where everyone hates me and if you turn your back on your enemy you get stabbed in the backspeech.So please do not remove anything here or add anything here or I will have to kill someone.Thank you for reading this. It was a dark night. A black kit with a white stripe on either side stood ready, armed with only a chain gun.His face was unreadable.Something moved in the shadows.He aimed at it, but did nothing. A beautiful she kit came foward, a icethrower on her back.Her cream fur was ruffled, her eyes big.She had a silver diamond on her forehead.She saluted."Vinekit!"She said,"The enemies are ready to attack!We must get word back to camp!"She said. Vinekit nodded,"We'd better, before they get any closer!"The two kits dashed off. Back in camp, Froststar called a meeting,"Tenshun!"She yowled.All the cats ignored her.Demontalon, a former Bloodclan wsrrior, was aiming at a deathberry with her atom gun.Bim, one of the assistant deputies, was getting his paint gun ready while putting camoflauge armour on. Flyingpaw was trying on an army helmet.She took some deathberries and squished the juice all over it, making the helmet look bloodied up."I CALLED FOR A CLAN MEETING AND ANY WHO IGNRE ME AGAIN WILL BE SENT TO THE COOLER WITH ONLY DEATHBERRIES, LEECHES, MOUSE BILE, AND A BADGER FOR COMPANY!!!!!!!"Froststar yowled, brandishing her baconater.Immeidiatly every cat lined up, heads held high and tails sticking straight up stiffly.Froststar padded i front of them, then she stopped in front of Flyingpaw."What is that?"She asked, pointing her tail towards the gun."A bomb gun sir!Uh, I mean Ma'm!"Flyingpaw said loudly and smartly, throwing a salute."Good!"Froststar said, nodding.She padded off and halted in front of Demontalon,"Wait a minute..."Froststar mumbled.Her paws went in a blur and she stepped back, satisfied.Demontalon was complete in make up, mascara, lipstick, and a pink ribbon on her tail.She didnt look very happy.Froststar stood in front of one of Demontalon's mates, Wildclaw."Wildclaw!"She yelled."Ma'm yes ma'm!"Wildclaw yelled, saluting twice."What are our chances?"Froststar asked."Ma'm yes Ma'm!The chances are..."Wildclaw trailed off as a Tigerclan tank rolled in.Vinekit and Splashkit popped up from the hatch."Reporting for duty Froststar the Almighty Queen of Bacon!"They chorused. Froststar listened to the two kit's reports and turned to her troops,"Come on!!!Show them whatcha got!!!"She screeched, causing a roar of approval from the assembled clan.They moved onward. When they reached the forest, Splashkit set her icethrower down and pcked up her electronite and blasted it.A gurgle came and a man eating pie fell."TO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Froststar screamed."You watch those bacon commercials too much"Bim muttered before firing with his paint gun.Demontalon fred her atom gun and it hit a pie and exploded, destroying hundreds.But millions seemed to take their place.Splashkit and Vinekit were back to back, firing.Splashkit froze a pie and jumped onto the ice block and screamed as she destroyed the pies.Vinekit watched her and fired at a pie that had grabbed her tail.Splashkit was just about to thank him when Birchpaw dashed over to Froststar, a paint ball gun on his back,"Froststar!I found a cla-"Birchpaw paused to dodge a pie Splashkit had sent flying through the air."RETREAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FALL BA-AAAAACK!!!!!!!!STEADY IN THE RANKS!!!!!"Froststar screamed, munching on some crispy bacon.The cats dash back to camp, the pies not bothering to chase them... Froststar growled, angry at this defeat.She went to her den to take a well deserved nap. Froststar sees two shimmery Starclan cats walk towards her."Why did you let the pies beat us?!?You can forget me giving you back that Iphone!"Froststar hissed, sliding her claws out.One growled while the other shook her head,"We didnt let them win!I thought the pies did!"She said.Froststar rolled her eyes.They hada very long chat before Froststar returned to her dreams of bacon.... ~*'Chapter I'*~ Splashpaw was dancing in the middle of the camp to Seymour's Battle Theme from Final Fantasy X. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She whooped, waking Vinepaw. Vinepaw padded out and ended up getting dragged into dancing along with Splashpaw.A pie came in, trying to sneak up on Splashpaw, who killed it, still dancing. Soon, the whole camp was awake and dancing, all but Demontalon, who was doing something else.Splashpaw was killing any pie that came near her, still dancing.Demontalon finally pointed the atom gun."Enough sweet talking eh ol chaps?"She said evily in a brittish accent, firing at the swarm of man eating pies surrounding Splashpaw and the rest of the clan. Splashpaw screamed and launched herself at Demontalon,"YOU DESTROYED THE RADIO!!!!!!!!!"She screeched.Froststar stepped out."Tenshun!!!!!"She yowled, causing everyone to stand rigid at attention."Hmph!what i this!!!?!!!"Frotstar asked tersly, nodding to broken radio."Demontalon destroyed it with her stupid gun!"Vinepaw and Splashpaw piped up in unision.